


The Demon Ran Up the Clock

by justanotherboyinblue



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Nursery Rhyme References, POV Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Song Lyrics, it's a mishmash, kind of based on Tombstone Picnic, kind of based on a chapter from Tom Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherboyinblue/pseuds/justanotherboyinblue
Summary: Boris dares Bendy to face his fears, but things get out of hand
Kudos: 7





	The Demon Ran Up the Clock

_ Hickory dickory dock _

It was thirty minutes after midnight on a chilly October morning when Bendy and Boris entered the old Grabstien Cemetery. The duo had brought with them a single candle along with a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and drinks. 

While it may seem odd to some to be having a picnic in a cemetery after midnight, for Bendy and Boris this was a regular occurrence. They would find a comfortable place to sit, either under a tree, inside or on top of a mausoleum, and they would talk while they ate. 

The two would talk about anything and everything, from what they had planned for the next day to what they thought would happen when you die. On this particular occasion, the topic of conversation had drifted to a rather morbid subject. 

_ The mouse ran up the clock _

See, Boris had never been the kindest fellow to Bendy and it seemed that he thought it good fun to torment and terrify his friend. Bendy, obviously, was not of the same opinion. Tonight Boris had something special planned for Bendy, with the help of one of his friends he knew that he would have  _ lots  _ of fun very soon.

_ The clock struck one _

“A demon afraid of death, you don’t think that’s a bit funny?” Boris asked, amused at the thought.

Bendy glared at him, crossing his arms and huffing, slightly hurt that his friend would make fun of him over his fears. 

“No, I don’t! I think it’s a legitimate fear and if you say that you’re not scared of death then you’re a liar!” He spat.

Boris raised an eyebrow, stood up, crossed his arms as well, and proposed a dare.  
“Well, how ‘bout this Bendy, why don’t you be a man for once in your life and face your fear. After all, what better place than a century-old cemetery? I want you to go inside the oldest mausoleum you can find, and close the entrance behind you. I want you to sit inside for...let’s say ten minutes. Whadya say ol’ pal? Gonna rise to the challenge?”

Bendy stopped for a moment, considering whether or not he indeed wanted to go through with the ridiculous dare before nodding and going out in search of a suitable tomb, but not before snatching the picnic basket on his way.

_ Then down did come _

As Bendy stepped inside the tomb, he got a chill down his spine. Looking around, he saw that there were four above-ground cement coffins placed in each corner of the small room, while in the center stood a statue that depicted a reaper whose skeletal face was just barely visible underneath its stone hood. 

Bendy couldn’t help but feel that he was being watched, but he brushed it off quickly, telling himself that the only person around was Borris who most likely fell asleep as soon as Bendy left. Sitting down at the foot of the reaper statue, he set a timer for exactly ten minutes and went to open the picnic basket that he had stolen from Borris earlier.

Before Bendy could take a bite from the sandwich he had grabbed, a skeletal hand could be seen reaching for him through the darkness. As soon as it landed on Bendy’s shoulder, he shot up and spun around to see who had grabbed him but could see no one else inside the tomb with him. 

Just as he was starting to relax, Bendy tensed and slowly turned to look at the pedestal where the reaper sat but could find nothing in its place. He started to slowly creep back towards the door while still searching for any sign of the statue, jumping as his back hit the cold concrete of the wall. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something moving in the shadows in the corner of the room, a figure slowly emerging. Bendy slowly started to make his way out of the tomb as the figure continued its journey into the light of the moon that was streaming from the door. Once the figure came fully out of the shadows it was finally recognizable.

The Reaper.

_ Hickory _

_ Dickory _

_ Dock _


End file.
